


Andrew's Rainy Day With King

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, rainy day in, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: A rainy day in Andrew's apartment missing Neil.





	Andrew's Rainy Day With King

The rain fell in New York in quiet pitter patters. Andrew Minyard could feel the soft mist against his face as he took a drag of his third cigarette. He was curled up on a small table he'd pushed next to the window so he'd have the ability to smoke. Not having a balcony in his apartment was a serious bummer to Andrew, but it was closer than the last one had been he'd been told. It was nicer, and safer he was reassured. All of this was of course from his idiot, Neil Josten. Neil's pro Exy Team was a few hours away in Pennsylvania.

They were close but they were far.

The only company Andrew had was that of the rain-and King Fluffkins. But Andrew would never accuse the stupid furball of being good company-she was far too busy hiding under beds and knocking glasses off of counter tops. Andrew stubbed out the cigarette with a sigh. Neil should have called over an hour ago, but Andrew would sooner be damned than message Neil about his missing call. If he didn't hear from Neil in another hour he'd worry, but for now Andrew curled closer to the half open window, closer to the fading cigarette smoke, and closer to the soft rain.

King jumped up on the table next to Andrew with a soft mew. The rain was now spitting on his nose, and Andrew ran his fingers over the cat's soft fur. She purred and rolled onto her back, but immediately jumped up when a stray raindrop hit her nose. King flung herself off of the desk knocking over a near by chair on her way down. "Nice one, Fucker," Andrew mumbled, pulling his knees closer to his chest and folding his arms over them. Andrew rested his head in his arms and watched King inspect the fallen chair. She sniffed at it hesitantly until the front door suddenly jostled and she jumped again.

Andrew reached for his armbands but there weren't any knives there, there hadn't been for a long time. Andrew secretly cursed ever feeling safe without them. Andrew wasn't as quick as his assailant, before he could get anything to protect himself and King with, the lock was turning and Neil was walking in with a brown paperbag and a suitcase. Andrew stopped in his tracks, Neil looked up and smiled brightly- the damn junkie. "Sorry I missed our check in call, the flight got delayed because of the rain." Neil smiled apologetically and glanced at the paperbag and held up blushing and biting his lip. "I got you some cake as a-" Neil stopped when he heard Andrew ask, "Yes or no?" and then fling his arms around Neil's shoulders. He hated to admit it, but he missed his junkie, he just didn't know it until Neil was standing in front of him. The pair weren't huggers, and they weren't gonna start now, so Andrew pressed a small kiss into Neil's jaw.

"Good surprise?" Neil asked. "I hate surprises," Andrew mumbled into his neck. Neil laughed and Andrew could feel the vibration under his lips. "Go eat your cake," Neil nudged Andrew's knee with his own and Andrew could hear the smile in his voice.

Andrew sat at the table next to Neil and ate his cake it had a lot of chocolate and a lot of whipped cream. Neil was clearly proud of himself for getting the peice he did. Andrew pretended it was sojme big hassel to go get a fork but plopped on the couch with his feet above Neil's lap. Neil nodded and he dropped them on his lap stabbing at his cake.

The cake was good, okay really good. It was from the sweet shop next to the airport that Andrew went to on occasion. Andrew snacked while King jumped on Neil's lap, and stumbled over Andrew's feet on her quest for Neil's attention. She mewed at Neil and Neil smiled and hummed glancing between the furball and Andrew. "What?" Andrew set the now empy plate on the coffee table. "Nothin' just trying to decide if I missed you or King the most." Neil shrugged innocently. "You have your own furball. You couldn't possibly miss this one." Neil smiled softly and Andrew bit his tongue, he'd just implied that Neil was able to miss him. That someone was able to miss him. "Even though you're wrong about King, I definitely missed you more." Neil leaned back into the couch and let King jump on his shoulder, nuzzeling her head on Neil's chin.

Andrew tapped King with his toe and she scrambled off the couch, Andrew sat up and pulled himself closer to Neil. "How long?" He asked quietly, trying to keep the emotion out if his voice. 

Neil smiled softly before leaning in for a kiss, "I'm here for the weekend," and it felt like Andrew's chest was much lighter. 

Andrew knew he didn't mind rainy days for a reason.


End file.
